The present invention relates generally to a trash bag, and more particularly, to such a device which can be used in conjunction with recycling efforts.
For both environmental and economic reasons, it has become desirable to sort trash into various types of products, such as glass, aluminum, paper, and garbage such as food. This has many advantages, at least one of which is that it facilitates recycling. A number of attempts have been made over the past several decades to provide products which can be used to facilitate recycling. Most efforts thus far have involved either inventions in compartmentalized trash receptacles, or to a much lesser extent compartmentalized trash bags.
For example, Lundgren, U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,875 discloses a device having a group of receptacles useful for sorting garbage. Sipher, U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,346 discloses a compartmented trash receptacle in which each separate compartment is used for the collection of different trash materials. A separate bag is used with each compartmented receptacle. Deane et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,173 discloses an arrangement of cans on a rack for use in sorting trash. Similarly, Kostel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,218 discloses a group of cans on a platform said to be useful in sorting trash. Other forms of compartmentalized trash receiving devices include Pluss, U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,776, Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,615, Strawder, U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,853 and Heller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,111.
An example of an invention disclosing a compartmental-ized trash bag is Scheurer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,639. That particular patent discloses an arrangement for the presorting of household garbage comprising a garbage sack, which sack consists of at least two sectional sacks having different distinguishing markings and which two sectional sacks form separate garbage compartments which can be separated from each other.
Unfortunately, in each of the aforementioned trash collection arrangements, limitations are present with respect to a prearranged correspondence between the trash container and the trash bag. Additionally, even in the bag disclosed in Scheurer, it can be appreciated that problems will present themselves when the single garbage sack is removed from the container and separated into the various smaller sacks, with respect to the overflow or accidental spillage of the contents of the various smaller receptacles.
It is thus apparent that the need exists for an improved trash bag or the like which exhibits greater adaptability to various container shapes and sizes, and which provides for a neater overall collection of the trash to be recycled.